Absorbent articles, such as feminine hygiene articles, are important for consumers. In particular, comfort and protection against leaks are important benefits, especially for people who lead active lifestyles. Absorbent articles are therefore subject to many stresses during wear. Several factors can impact a consumer's perception of comfort and protection against leaks, such as flexibility of the article during wear, ability of the article to adapt to her movements during wear, and the ability of the article to absorb bodily fluids encountered in stress conditions during wear.
It is therefore desired to develop a method for evaluating the absorbency of an absorbent article under conditions that simulate the twisting that the article undergoes during wear and during which time the absorbent article absorbs bodily fluids.